The Failed Phoenix Plan
by Oxycoon
Summary: Prologue for a set of cross-overs. Need votes on which cross-over to write first. Choices are in AN.


Summary: This is the prologue for a long live of cross-overs I've had ideas for.

Disclaimer: I will only say this disclaimer in this prologue. This disclaimer will count for all of this story. I do not own anything written in this story. The only thing that can belong to me are original techniques or original characters. But otherwise it's all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Legends:

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Summon/greater demon/true form demon speech"**

_**"Summon/greater demon/true form demon thoughts"**_

**TECHNIQUE/SPELL**

* * *

Prologue: Phoenix-plan gone wrong

* * *

Like watchful parents, the great carvings of the previous Hokages towered over the lightly illuminated village. There were five faces there, four men and one woman. On top of the fourth head from the left stood a tall figure. He had golden blond spiky hair, tan colored skin and ocean blue eyes. On either sides of his face were three whisker-like marks. He wore a orange cloak with black flame patterned borders. On the back of the cloak were written with clear kanji: Rokudaime Hokage. His stance was strong and confident, but to a trained eye it was weary and unsure.

He was the current leader of this village. Konohagakure no Sato, or Village Hidden in Leaves. Once the strongest of the five great shinobi nations. But years of endless war had wittered down the population of the once proud village. Compared to the beginning of the war, they could only count a handful. Skirmishes and raids on the village's supply caravans and outposts stole lives of countless shinobi and kunoichi, and countless civilians had to flee from the resource exhausted village. Only a few civilians remained, the bare necessary civilians. Blacksmiths, doctors, nurses and a few shopkeepers to supply food and weapons. The weary figure observed the sunset. The blood-red light from the sun gave the illusion of fires in the village. He chuckled at the thought. _"The Fire Shadow's will illuminate the village, such a fitting phrase"_.

The weary leader could feel the wind shift as he felt a surge of Chakra.

"Hokage-sama, I implore you. Do not make this decision". The figure that appeared behind him was a elderly man wrapped in bandages. "If you initiate this plan, Konoha will fall. Let my Roots take care of it".

The orange clad man just stood there, ignoring the elderly man. After a few minutes he decided to make his move. "Danzou, what is our purpose?".

The old man was taken aback by the question. "To serve and protect Konoha", the man replied.

"Correct. And what is Konoha?".

Danzou scowled at the question, how could someone ask something like that? The answer was obvious. "Our village".

The man started to laugh wearily. "Do you find my answer funny, Naruto?".

Naruto continued with his weary laughter, then he finally replied: "Yes, because you are wrong. Konoha is not our village, it's our people. As long as our people survive, Konoha will survive".

Danzou narrowed his eyes at the statement, he did have a point. But to abandon the village and it's secrets to their enemies. It was unthinkable.

"I will initiate the _Phoenix-plan_, no one will know our secrets. We both know that the village will not be able to survive the incoming attack. Akatsuki have seven of the nine bijus at their disposal after all. Although I can probably hold the line against Madara and the beasts alone or Iwa alone, combined I won't last. And neither will our remaining force".

The elderly man knew he couldn't disobey. Although he was keen to know what this _Phoenix-plan_ was. From the way his leader spoke of it, he knew he wouldn't like it. As if reading his thoughts, the young Hokage answered: "The Phoenix-plan is the total destruction of Konoha. Only the secret passages and libraries inside the Monument will remain, although the entrances from our village have been collapsed to prevent our enemies from entering. And the seals placed there will ensure that they never find them".

A blunt plan. No finesse at all, in Danzou's opinion. Not to mention foolish. "Hokage-sama I protest! This will make all our effort until now for nothing!"

Naruto just gave him a cold glare. "If it were all for nothing, why does our people still survive outside our walls? Besides, I am the leader here, not you. Konohagakure is just a place with buildings. But Konoha is the people. We protect the people. Buildings can be rebuilt, lives lost can not. I will be blunt. I don't trust you, Danzou. The only thing I can trust you with is the safety of the villagers. Therefore I order you to take the civilians left and flee from this place. I will buy you time together with our remaining forces."

Naruto turned from the elderly man, looking back at the sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, _Hokage-sama_." Danzou spat with a mocking tone.

* * *

The battle between the remaining forces of Konoha and the Iwa-Akatsuki force had been going on for three hours. Intense fighting found place all over the village. The main gate had been breached and some of the wall-sections were severely damaged, but held firm.

On top of the Hokage Tower stood two figures. One was dressed in Hokage robes, the other was clad in black cloaks decorated with red clouds. The cloaked man also had a orange mask on his face.

"Why does Hokage-san stand in Tobi's way? Tobi is a good boy. Tobi doesn't want to be a bad boy, so why doesn't Hokage-san just move out of Tobi's way?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Akatsuki member. "Drop the act, we both know who you are, Madara".

Tobi just tilted his head to the side, as if confused. "Madara? Tobi doesn't know any Madara. Tobi might remember Leader-san talk about someone called Marara. But then you killed Leader-san! You are a bad boy! Tobi dislikes bad boys. Tobi will be a good boy and kill you now."

Naruto waited for the cloaked man to make first move. He knew Madara, or Tobi, was very dangerous. Even his father, Namikaze Minato, had admitted as much.

* * *

After a long struggle between the two ninjas, they finally paused. "Tobi doesn't understand. The bad boy should have been deaded by now."

The district surrounding the Hokage Tower was in ruins. The two figured stood on top of the large, red building, seizing each other up.

"Drop this foolish charade, Madara. It's just me and you here, and we both know that I'm not fooled by your childish antics."

Over the years of war, Naruto had developed two attitudes: the warm and goofy Hokage, and the cold and calculating leader. This meant by no means that he had two personalities, however people could often mistake him with this. The cold leader was usually dormant, as it was not needed. Only when facing overwhelming force did he change his attitude.

"But where's the fun in that, Naruto-kun? As it is, you cannot touch me. After all, this technique of mine renders all your attacks useless. But at the same time, I cannot kill you. I have need of you, you know. So what are we going to do? Stand here and fight for all of eternity?", Madara smirked at the statement.

"Ah yes, but like every technique, yours have a weakness as well. It took some time, but I finally think I've figured it out. For one, you can only stay in your invulnerable state for as long as you can hold your breath. In addition: while _phased_, if you can call it that, you cannot attack me nor can you move from your current position. In other words: if I can keep a constant attack on you and your location until you can't hold your breath any longer, I win."

A simple plan, but at the same time very complex. Keeping a continuous attack like that would take a lot of chakra, something they both were starting to lack.

Madara fumed at the revelation. Although he could hold his breath for a long time, his adversary could also hold his attack for the required time. He could seal the insolent man away and drain his energy while he was contained. However doing so would not only drain all his chakra while he siphoned from his prized container, the process was very time consuming. He could also not allow himself to be interrupted if he started the process. Said process would weaken the seal holding his prize, possibly allowing his target to escape and in doing so, most likely kill him. It was a risky gamble.

"Ironic, isn't it?", the young Hokage taunted. "Here, in this very tower, everything started". Naruto had studied the history between the Uchiha clan and the Senju, the conflict between Madara and Hashirama in particular. The two leaders had struggled for the title as Shodaime Hokage, or First Hokage. With Hashirama's popularity, he won by a landslide. When Madara turned to his clan for support, they turned their backs on him. Stating his motives were solely based on pride and desire for more power. And so Madara abandoned the village. When he later returned to challenge the Hokage, he was defeated, even with the Nine-tailed demon fox at his call. He was presumed dead by the world, until he revealed himself to Uchiha Itachi of Konoha. And even after that he wasn't recognized as alive until he personally declared the fourth ninja war. "I have wondered how things would be if you were selected as Shodaime. But I guess it's useless to think on how things could be".

The old Uchiha leader ignored the container's taunts, his mind was busy formulating a plan to seal and drain his prize. "_A small illusion should do the desired effect, although I must act quickly. Chances are that my little pet will break my little trick._" He started flowing through a set of handseals, though not channeling chakra through all of them. **KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU **A large dragon made of fire rushed towards the young Hokage, who effortlessly dodged the attack. But it had the desired effect. His illusion should now have taken hold in his victim. With his Sharingan he could see Naruto's chakra only slightly disrupted, hopefully it would give him time to initiate his plan. Creating a simple clone while Naruto's eyes were off him, he backed away from their battlefield on the large tower.

Naruto felt something was wrong as he dodged the fire technique, though he didn't have time to think about it as Madara rushed at him and engaged in a exchange of fists and feet. As he expected, none of his blows landed on the cloaked man. Naruto noticed something was different, although he could not land a hit on his adversary, he would always hit his clothing. This time his hand also flew through the clothes.

"_An academy level clone_".

But if he was fighting a clone, where was Madara? He sent out a pulse of chakra, searching for his foe and found nothing. He could feel something was off, although he could not pinpoint it. "_Might as well take this opportunity to gather some nature chakra_". The moment he sat down to gather said chakra, he could feel what was wrong. "_Genjutsu. A very weak one to. No wonder I didn't notice it_".

He quickly dispelled the illusion that clouded his senses. He immediately saw Madara, he was cycling through a long row of seals. Not to let him finish, he used the illusion to his advantage. Hopefully tricking Madara into thinking he was still trapped in the illusion. Creating five clones, having one instantly transform into a peble. He rushed slowly fought his way over to Madara's location.

"_So, he broke the illusion. Earlier than expected, but no matter. His scheme will be his undoing_".

As Naruto approached his enemy, he charged up one of his father's favorite techniques. The Rasengan. The pinnacle of chakra manipulation. When he got within five meters of his foe, he struck.

"_So predictable_". At last second, Madara dodged the attack and struck Naruto's forehead. The two was engulfed in a jet black column of energy. "_Just like planned_". Madara started laughing. His plan had succeeded. When the column of energy died, a large and complex seal design was formed on a large boulder that had appeared from the column. His prize was sealed. Now all that remained was to extract his target's chakra and unseal him again. He would be ripe for the taking.

He once more started to go through a series of handseals, some of them were very complex. He took his sweet time in doing so. He had all the time I the world to preform his technique. The further he got into the sequence, the more he could feel the drain of chakra. He concentrated so much that he didn't notice the single clone Naruto had left behind. Moving silently as the seasoned ninja he was, the clone crept upon the unsuspecting Uchiha. And in one motion, he slashed at him.

The Akatsuki leader focused intensely on his task. Nothing would stop him now. But in the back of his mind, something screamed danger. He turned his head around and saw the Kusanagi sword drop in a large arc. In a last effort to evade the attack, his concentration dropped and he canceled the long sequence. "_This is bad, now there's no telling what will happen_".

The clone grinned at his adversary. "I have a feeling I just screwed up your plan, old man". The clone took out a scroll from his pockets. It was not big, but it contained what he needed. "This scroll contains a few signal flares. Do you know what they're for?".

Madara glared at the clone. This boy had ruined his plans. "I don't care, but now I have a feeling your precious village will burn. The technique I preformed is an unstable little thing. I studied it while I was away after that fool of a Senju became Hokage. Of course, it was designed to be an effective chakra drainer, it can produce quite interesting results if interupted".

To Madara's surprise, the clone just continued to grin at him. He watched as the clone took out four signal flares. He could clearly see that there were four more stored in the scroll. Whatever his cunning prey was planning, it was not good.

"I know this village will fall. After all, the boss designed this very plan. You see, as a precaution to the boss losing, he made a very big seal at the base of this very tower. _Phoenix-plan_. As you know, a phoenix is a bird that dies and is resurrected from the ashes. Quite fitting. Once these flares are released into the sky. All of Konoha's surviving forces will retreat from here. Like a phoenix, our village shall turn to ash before it's rebirth. Allow me to quote the Hokage-jiji, whom you know as Sandaime. It was his dying words to his student. _When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew._ I love this phrase. It's very fitting to the boss's plan. Now, the fire's shadow will illuminate this village. And once again, the tree leaves shall rise anew", the clone finished before launching four signal flares into the sky.

The clone then started to sequence handseals. Madara could do nothing but watch as the clone's chakra washed around the Tower.

* * *

"**I refuse to be sealed! I refuse to die here! I refuse to allow my vessel being sealed, leaving me trapped here forever! I will be free!"**. Behind the great bars of Naruto's seal, he could see the great demon thrash at the doors. Large cracks started to appear on the bars.

"Give it up fox, you won't escape from here".

The great demon started to laugh. The dark, demonic laughter spread across the chamber. **"You think so, mortal? Can't you see the rifts on the paper that holds this gate? You also seem to forget, that you only house half of me. If my ****consciousness** **escapes, I will be free once more. You may keep the power sealed here, or you may not. But that will not matter for you will be sealed in here"**.

Naruto was getting tired of the fox's antics. The way the fox was thrashing around in his cage was unusual. As he walked up to the gate, he could hear a rippling sound that made his spine shiver. Kyuubi's killing intent washed over him, nothing unusual, but this time the sound he heard made him feel cold. He glanced at the gate, and what he saw made him flinch.

The paper seal that held the gate was starting to come apart. That was definitely not good. He saw the fox take one last lounge at the gate, and it burst open. Fear filled him as he watched the fox, now free from his cage, tower up in front of him. **"I shall leave you here, despair, for now I shall hunt down every insolent ninja in this world. Including the remnants of your precious village. I shall let them savor the fear of my return before I kill every last of them". **The great fox chuckled at his plans.

* * *

The Hokage's clone was running through the seals to start the phoenix-plan. Suddenly the large boulder that rested on the tower started to glow. "_This can't be good_". Chakra released from the stone, red chakra. It thrashed around wildly hitting everything around. The clone tried in vain to evade the tendrils of chakra and dispelled at the hit, interupting the activation technique.

Madara calmly observed the chakra. "_This might not be so bad after all_". He had replenished a little of his chakra, after the failed channeling. His sharingan spun wildly, as he started to weave his illusion. The red chakra suddenly stopped thrashing about. From floor of the great tower's roof burst a large scroll. The red chakra started to seep into the scroll. And in a large explosion, erupted the bane of Konoha. The Nine-tailed Demon Fox was free once more.

The old Uchiha froze. Despite his original thoughts, this was definitely bad. He did not have enough chakra to control the fox's full power. **"First order of business is you, insolent Uchiha. First you use your cursed eyes to trick me. Then you slay my kits, and once again trick me with your cursed eyes. You will not survive". **A mass of youki started to gather at the great fox's mouth, in a flash it flew towards the aged leader. In an instant he was turned to dust.

The fox glanced at the ruined village surrounding it. This was just the first of many to be destroyed. Never again shall the mortals rise to this height of power.

* * *

**TECHNIQUE TRANSLATIONS**

Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu – Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**

For one thing, I'm aware that Madara's technique doesn't work the way I described. But for the purposes of this prologue, I've changed it like this. Of course it might be that I'm right, but I don't think it's likely.

For Naruto's use of the Kusanagi, it's spoils of war. Naruto took the sword from Sasuke. As the clones have the same things as the original, the clone wielded a clone of the sword.

* * *

I would love reviews on this prologue. If you spot story holes, please point them out so I can corret them. I am by no means perfect in my writing, I won't deny the possibility of having plot holes. Criticism is appreciated, flames will be torn to pieces. If you want to flame me, I dare you to leave a name. If you don't have the courage to leave a name, you don't have the right to flame me. Comments on your reviews will be posted as a second chapter of this prologue.

* * *

This prologue is a universal prologue for a number of cross-overs I have planned. For the time being, I've thought of four other animes so far. Please vote in the reviews, and only named votes will count. Simply place which you want after you've said whatever you want to say. Choices are:

- Inuyasha

- Mahou Sensei Negima

- To Aru Majutsu no Index (focus will be with Misaka Mikoto, meaning it will lean more on the Railgun storyline. Of course, Touma and Index will make appearences.)

- Rosario + Vampire

* * *

In addition, I also want to know if you want Naruto to be demonic in the cross-over you voted for. Vote procedure is same as poll above. Votes are:

- Yes to demonic Naruto

- No to demonic Naruto

* * *

That's all from me in this round. I'll see ya'll later

- Oxycoon


End file.
